Beautiful
by digigirl02
Summary: A songfic about Kurt's past, based on Beautiful by Christina Aguleria.


Beautiful  
  
Disclaimer-Beautiful is written by Linda Perry and sang by Christina Aguleria. I do not own X-Men.  
  
Don't look at me  
Everyday is so wonderful,  
Then suddenly,  
It's hard to breath  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain  
I'm so ashamed  
  
I hate to look at my reflection in the mirror, I always have, blue fur, golden eyes, a tail. I looked different, I always have. I don't remember much about my baby days, just that a nice couple adopted me with two kids. It didn't matter to them if I was blue, and they were not, they loved me, and I loved them.  
  
I am beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes, words can't bring me down  
Oh, no  
So don't you bring me down today?  
  
Even though I grew up in a loving family where I was accepted, growing up was difficult. Sure, I was accepted at home, but when I went out into the community, people would sheer at my apprence, calling me names such as monster, freak, and demon, I would get teased about once a day. There was sometimes that all I would want to do is to break down and cry, but I didn't. I had a belief of a higher force, God. I knew with God on my side, I could accomplish anything. What also helped me through my tough times was that my family was in the circus business, when I grew older; I too, joined the circus, as the Amazing Nightcrawler. It was great to be able to perform as myself, even if others thought is was a costume.  
  
To all your friends you're delirious  
You're so consumed  
In all your doom, oh  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The pieces gone  
Left the puzzle undone  
Is that the way it is?  
  
I remember one day, when I was about 13, an angry mob was chasing me. "Die freak," they yelled when they caught me. "Burn in Hell," they screamed as they tied me up getting ready to kill me, the demon. Then something amazing happened, Bamf, I teleported. At that moment, I knew my life was about to change forever.  
  
Cause you are beautiful  
No matter what they way  
Words wont bring you down,  
Oh no,  
Because you are beautiful  
In every single way,  
Yes, words can't bring you down,  
Oh no,  
So don't you bring me down today,  
  
Soon after, I found out about a school in New York, it was called Xaiver's Insutute for gifted Youngsters, schools for young mutants like me. So I left all I knew in my native Germany, and left to go to America, to start my new life. Soon after I arrived there, Professor Xaiver gave me an image inducer's to hide my true identity, even though it gave a fake image of myself, it let me do something for the first time, I looked like everyone else. At that time, I thought it was all the mattered.  
  
No matter what they do  
  
No matter what they do  
  
No matter what we say  
  
No matter what we say  
  
We're the song inside the tune  
  
Yeah, oh yeah  
  
Full of beautiful mistakes  
And everywhere we go  
  
And everywhere we go  
  
The sun will always shine  
The sun will always shine  
And tomorrow we might awake  
At the other side  
  
Then one day at the insutute, Rouge, one of my teammates, had a vision. It was of a baby getting dropped into the river. I was the baby, Mystique, an evil mutant from the Brotherhood, was my mother. I didn't know what to think, she was everything I stood against. She may have not raised me, but she was still my mother, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't be mad at her.  
  
Cause we are beautiful  
No matter what they say  
Yes words wont bring us down,  
Oh no,  
We are beautiful  
In every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, Oh no,  
So don't you bring us down today  
  
Soon after that, I met a girl named Amanda. She once spied on me and saw me blue, but she didn't care. She told me so at the school dance. I was happy to find someone besides my family who liked me, for me. She didn't flinch when she touched my hand. She made me feel special, that there is some good in the world. That I was beautiful.  
  
Oh no,  
So don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down, oh  
today 


End file.
